


What if

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You changed quite bit before you last time saw Constantine but he sure likes your new piercings and tattoos.





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr in the span of about 6 years.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). This pseud is a storage account for old fics I have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You’re in a worst mood ever. Every little thing that could go wrong today went wrong and now you have to do some shopping against your will. If your neighbors wouldn’t’ve passed out drunk while trying to take a bath you wouldn’t be in this situation. Their water went on and on and when you woke up your secret closet with occult things (which obviously was underneath their bathroom) was ruined with most things in it. Only good thing is that you didn’t keep any books in it because if you did that would be a disaster now but all herbs and other things that had to be kept dry went straight to garbage.  
And now you’re exiting the store with bags full of stuff that you will have to find another place to keep. While trying to pass the door you bump into someone and get instantly angry.  
“Move, asshole!” You slam your shoulder against the one who’s blocking your way and when you finally raise your eyes your jaw drops. John smiles to you, unlit cigarette in the corner of his lips.  
“I might be an asshole, luv, but I won’t move unless asked nicely.” He says and you frown then shake your head and smile.  
“Of course it had to be you. My day is terrible and I had to meet you, Constantine.” You say and John gets two bags from your hands lifting half of the weight from you.  
“Oh c’mon, I know you’re happy to see me. Where to?” He looks around searching for your car even if he doesn’t know how it looks but you head to the cab and get your bags in the trunk. John does the same and when you’re about to say your goodbyes he slides into the backseat of the cab and pats the seat for you to sit too. You pause, roll your eyes and sit inside closing the door.  
“I didn’t ask you to come with me.” You mutter silently enough for driver not to hear and John shrugs with a grin.  
“What can I say, I’m a good bloke, I can’t let you go ‘lone when you have such a heavy load to deliver. So what happened? Been robbed?” He takes cigarette from his lips and tucks it behind his ear.  
“No not really. My neighbors decided to make my apartment a pool.” You look outside the window not really wanting to talk further about this and for your joy John doesn’t ask any more questions until the cab stops and you both climb out. When you pay you find John already with your bags in his hands.  
“Which floor, luv?” He looks at three store apartment building and you step aside letting the cab drive away.  
“Second. I will show you the way.” You walk ahead of him and lead him to your door. “Well, thank you for your help-“  
“Don’t I deserve at least a glass of drink for all my help?” He asks and you roll your eyes again but you know that you can’t just slam the door in front of him so you unlock the door and let him walk inside. You follow John closing the door.  
“Just leave the bags here. Come, I will pour you some brandy. That’s all I have.” You kick off your shoes and head to the living room while John steps out of his and follows you looking around.  
“It’s nice here.”  
“Thank you.” You respond and get a glass from the shelf pouring John some brandy.  
“Excuse me but your speech is somehow… different.” John sits down, falls on the couch to be exact, and spreads his arms on the backrest. “Something happened?”  
“Oh you probably hear this because I got my tongue pierced.” You walk to him giving him his drink but John’s shocked expression surprises you. “What?”  
“Show me.”  
“What? My tongue?”  
“Yeah. I want proof.” He says and you groan but then stick out your tongue showing John the silver tongue piercing. When he’s done looking you sit on the couch too but keep some space between you two.  
“I’m still not entirely used to it but I like it.” You shake off your jacket from your shoulder and you jump when John grabs your shoulder making you turn your back to him.  
“And what’s this?” He asks obviously eyeing your tattoo which you completely forgot.   
You worked with John few times in the past but you were against tattoos and piercings much to John’s disappointment because he was sure that tattooing some protection spells is better than any amulet or talisman.  
“Oh, this is a protection spell.” You look at him over your shoulder. You have huge raven tattooed on and between your shoulder blades with its wings spread and in its wings are protection spell which you just mentioned.  
“Oh I like it.” He mutters in somehow lower voice than usual and takes a sip of his drink. You notice something strange in his eyes, something that he never showed you and it makes you feel all hot and bothered. Of course you had some naughty thoughts when you were working with John but he never saw you this way or at least he pretended that he didn’t. Even Chas said it’s unusual for him but you shrugged it off. If a man doesn’t find you attractive it’s his own fault.  
“You like my tattoo or that I got tattooed?” You raise an eyebrow turning to face John and he lets your shoulder slip from underneath his palm.  
“Both. Now you look like one that dabbles in the dark arts.” He grins with obvious satisfaction and you can’t do anything but smile too.  
“I don’t want to look like you, John.” You raise an eyebrow making John chuckle with last bits of brandy still in his mouth. Finally he swallows and looks at you.  
“I really missed you, Y/N.” He says and you pause not really knowing what to say to him, but John acts before you can answer.   
His hand quickly grabs the back of your neck and pulls you into a kiss. The flavor of brandy he just drank makes you pause and inhale quickly from surprise, but he doesn’t stop. John pushes his tongue into your mouth and you can feel how he swirls the tip of his tongue around your piercing. Adrenaline shoots up your veins and you respond to his kiss greedily. Your hands move on their own to relieve John of his coat and jacket while his hands grabs hem of your tank top and breaks the kiss only for him to pull it over your head. You look at him panting while John is gasping for air and his blue eyes become a little bit darker. Maybe from the light in the room, maybe from passion but you don’t know and at this point you don’t care. You kiss him this time yourself, clash your lips against his and start unbuttoning his shirt not even caring that he has a tie on. That’s not important, that doesn’t matter.  
After your hands moves to his belt you freeze and your eyes shoot wide when John catches the upper end of your piercing with his teeth. He grins and you squint at him not entirely happy by his cockiness. Without hesitation you shove your hand down his pants and grab his hard erection making a point and John kisses you again this time not teasing because he doesn’t want you to have any second thoughts about this.  
When you free him from the confinement of his pants John grabs your hips and pulls you under him making you drop on your back while he raises above you on his hands.  
“Maybe you have some more tattoos that you would like to show me?” He raises an eyebrow and you can’t help but smile.  
“You nasty boy.” It makes you smile but you pull middle of your bra down revealing the pentagram between your breasts where fabric usually covers it.  
“Oh god.” John exhales and instantly lowers his head dragging his tongue against your pentagram; it feels hot and makes your skin tingle with anticipation. His one hand makes you bend your leg and hang it on his hip just before he thrusts into you making you arch your back and gasp loudly.  
John uses this chance and unhooks your bra tossing it somewhere over the couch. When you grab into his shoulders he raises his head and presses his lips against the base on your neck working his way to your chin and then your lips. He grabs both of your hands and pins them against the pillow over your head and starts moving strong and deep, making you his if it’s only for now.  
You start marking his thrusts with your moans against John’s lips driving him crazy and when you arch your back again he pushes his free hand under your waist making your body stay close to his, feeling your skin with his own. John catches your lower lip with his teeth and you close your eyes when you come undone with a strong shiver, a shout of pleasure and just enough of a push to make John reach his peak of pleasure at the same time as you.  
When you both ride out your bliss John stops and press his forehead against yours after releasing your hands from his grip.  
“I ought to meet you more often from now on, luv.” He smiles through pants while his face is wet from sweat and you laugh despite needing air too.  
“And I need to start avoiding you from now on.” You respond making John chuckle and he drops by your side but staying still very close because your couch is not bed-wide. “Won’t Chas miss you?” You ask remembering how close they are.  
“I have a vacation time now. I will stay with you.” He inhales the smell of your hair and you close your eyes resting with a smile.  
“You have to make me let you stay first.”


End file.
